Playgrounds
Please recommend your favorite playgrounds here! Local Area (Within 20 Minutes of Pax/Leonardtown/California) Wieck Community Playground - 41675 Baldridge St, Leonardtown, MD 20650 ''-- This playground is now brand new having replaced the previous playground. It's an awesome spot. Lots of shade, things to climb on, musical features, and my personal favorite - the new Mommy and Me swings! So much more fun to swing with the kiddos than to have to stand there pushing the whole time. - M.L.'' Leonardtown Wharf Park - ''State Hwy 326, Leonardtown, MD 20650 ''Chancellor's Run Park - Horses Head Road, Great Mills, MD 20634 ''-- My kids call this the "Soccer" park because it's where a huge majority of St. Mary's County soccer practices take place. They've got a great, big, playground set away from the soccer and baseball fields. - M.L. ''Solomon's Island Boardwalk & Playground - 14441 Solomons Island Rd S, Solomons, MD 20688 ''-- This is a really small playground, but it's fine if you just need a break from walking along the boardwalk or a place to burn energy after having a nice meal on the main drag of the Solomons. There is a seasonal ice cream shop right next to it, so be aware of that if you don't want the kiddos asking for it. :) - M.L. ''John G. Lancaster Park - 21550 Willows Rd, Lexington Park, MD 20653 ''-- This park is really cool because it's right in the flight path of the fighter jets when they are taking off and landing. I've never been there when there hasn't been at least one or two jets flying low overhead. The playground is also Airplane themed. - M.L.'' Dorsey Park - 24275 Hollywood Rd, Hollywood, MD 20636 ''-- Beautiful park with lots to play on, open spaces for the kids to run around and covered picnic areas. - M.L.'' Elms Beach Park - 19350 Back Door Rd, Lexington Park, MD 20653 ''-- This is a great playground that is set off the road by about 500 meters. There is a covered picnic area that can be reserved (or if it's empty it can just be used - summertime it would need to be reserved) and there are 2 little beach areas with shallow water for swimming. In the fall/winter it is closed to vehicle traffic, but you can still walk in and it's really nice and quiet. It's quite busy in the summer and there is a charge to drive in - around $5 per car I believe. - M.L.'' Ann Marie Sculpture Garden and Arts Center - 13480 Dowell Rd, Dowell, MD 20629 ''-- This is a great spot for all kinds of activities. There isn't really a playground per se, but there is a "Fairy Lolly" which is a play area for the kids. There is a lovely walking path through the sculptures and there is an Art Lab in the main building where the kids can create to their heart's content! There is also a small museum and a small "zoo" (just a room with small reptiles etc.) as well. There is a fee for day use, or you can get an annual pass. They also do quite a few events throughout the year. - M.L.'' Short Drive (Within 45 Minutes of Pax/Leonardtown/California) Long Drive (Greater than 45 Minutes of Pax/Leonardtown/California - Greater Metro Area) [https://www.google.com/search?q=Thomas+a+dixon+Jr.+Aircraft&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&client=firefox-b-1-ab Thomas A. Dixon Jr. Aircraft Observation Area] - Located at the end of the BWI Runway. Also has access to the BWI Trail for walking/biking. Great place to kill time with the kids while waiting to pick people up at BWI Airport. Category:Children Category:Pax Wiki Category:Playgrounds Category:Entertainment Category:Family